Fúnebre Despedida
by sayori sakura
Summary: Reedite el primer capitulo espero y les guste.
1. Nuevas emociones

**fúnebre despedida**

**nuevas emociones**

en un pueblo lejos de Domino, había un orfanato, descuidado por las personas. Los niños se encontraban agobiados por la perdida de sus padres, algunos se encontraban en una situación grave de salud y otros simplemente se apartaban de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Nadie se ocupaba de ellos, era una suerte que los adoptaran y salgan del lugar sin contraer una enfermedad. Con el tiempo el lugar iba derrumbándose, las flores muriendo, lo único que se conservaba con vida era el amplio césped, donde los niños esperaban todo el día para jugar.

Era una tarde lluviosa en unos de los pueblos de Domino, todo parecía igual, menos en el orfanato, con el descuido de las personas los niños iban empeorando. Mana siempre cuidaba de ellos pero no sabia hasta cuando podía aguantar, la muerte de sus padres era mucha carga, ahora ocuparse de estos niños era un poco agotador, pero le parecía injusto que los niños sufran de tal manera. Aunque intentaba ser fuerte, en los momentos que ya no podía mas iba a su recámara donde la compartía con 7 niños mas, ahí se recostaba en la ventana, hoy era uno de esos días, algunos niños habían muerto a causa de una enfermedad, tal vez no resistía seguir viendo eso. Era penoso ver tal cosa.

Sus ojos se notaban vidriosos, su cabello largo de color café cubría su rostro también escondía su llanto-¿Hasta cuando resistiré?-, era una pregunta que no sabia contestarse a si misma, si bien era difícil superar la muerte de sus padres, intentar superar la de sus amigos era mucho mas complicado. Lo único que quería Mana era parar con la vida rutinaria que seguía, y por un momento sentir felicidad. No pedía mas.

Los pensamientos de Mana fueron interrumpidos por una de las señoritas que administraban en el lugar, aunque ellas también se esforzara no podían hacer mucho con los pocos medicamentos que tenían.

-Mana, por favor ven ayúdame- decía una señorita de unos 20 años, su nombre era Anabel, era hermosa, pero con el tiempo se descuido y las ojeras se notaron en ella, no solo eso si no que también se descuido de su cabello y personalidad.

-ya voy, espérame unos minutos-

-apresúrate, los niños están empeorando-

Mana salio de su recámara lo mas rápido que pudo, antes de ir a la enfermería, que en verdad era una de las habitaciones mas amplias del lugar que habían tomado como enfermería, al ver que los niños iban empeorando cada vez mas, necesitarían un lugar mas amplio así que escogieron ese lugar.

Mana se detuvo en una de las habitaciones a coger las medicinas necesarias para el lugar, iba lo mas rápido que podía, en eso las puertas del lugar, que eran grandes de madera, de la cual las termitas estaban acabando con ella, se abrieron de pronto. Se veía entrar a un joven de 15 años, sus ojos eran violetas con un poco de carmesí algo peculiar que sorprendió a Mana e hizo botar todo lo que tenia en las manos, los niños presente se sorprendieron por la reacción que tomo Mana al ver al joven, no solo le impresiono sus ojos si no también su cabello y su forma de vestir y sus hermosos mechones rubios que caían en su rostro, su cabello era tricolor y superaba la ley de la gravedad, todo eso era algo que no se veía todo los días.

Era muy rebelde, al parecer era uno de los chicos mas buscados en el pueblo, por hurtar y desobedecer las normas implantadas por el alcalde.

-!suéltenme!- decía.

-cálmate, no te haremos daño- decía dos policías que lo habían traído.

-!como odio este lugar!-

Las palabras que había dicho, le habían afectado a Mana, no era el único que odiaba estar aquí, si no también los niños y especialmente yo. Se decía a ella mismo. No podía evitar llorar, así que agacho la cabeza intentando no captar la atención del joven de ojos violetas. Pero ella ya había captado toda la atención del joven.

-!quédate aquí!, y no hagas nada- dijeron los dos policías mirándolo serio.

Mientras los policías iban hablar con la administradora.

El chico veía a Mana y ella lo percibía, Mana se agacho a recoger las cosas que tiro por la impresión del joven, estaba viendo si todo estaba completo, pero falta algo importante, que eran los vendajes. Vio que el joven estaba parado en frente de ella, y se sintió intimidada, sus mejillas se notaron rojizos y su mirada se enfoco en lo que el tricolor tenia en sus manos.

-creo que esto te pertenece- dijo el de cabello tricolor, agachándose y dándole en la mano.

-este....Gracias- pronuncio tartamudeando de lo tan cerca que se encontraban los dos.

-¿como te llamas?- pregunto con una sonrisa el tricolor.

-mi nombre...Pues me llamo Mana y ¿tu?-

-mi nombre es Yami Atemu-

-que nombre mas interesante- dijo Mana sonriéndole.

-¿como has aguantado estar en este terrible lugar?, un poco mas y todo esto se desmorona-

-lo se, solo estoy por estos niños, pocos son los que se ocupan de ellos, y ellos necesitan la mayor atención posible-

-eso es admirable-

-¿gracias?- lo dijo dudando, no sabia si era una burla o simplemente era admirable.

-mmm... Creo que me tengo que ir, los dos de aya no me dejan en paz, un gusto conocerte Mana, pronto nos veremos-

Mana se quedo viéndolo hasta que no había rastro de el, se levanto y no podía evitar pensar en el, un poco mas y sentía que su corazón se paralizaría. Sintió que la jalaban del brazo y no era nada mas que su mejor amigo Adrián.

Adrián había vivido toda su vida en el orfanato, desde que nació, fue dejado en las escaleras del orfanato con una nota y un peluche a su lado. Nunca se había despegado de aquel y único regalo que le había dado su madre, que era el peluche, lo llevaba a donde fuera y no podía dejarlo. El era una de las primeras personas que conoció Mana el primer día que llego al orfanato, el le brindo su amistad y apoyo siempre, se volvieron los dos inseparables.

-!Adrián!, ¿que haces fuera de la enfermería?, deberías estar con los demás ayudándolos-

-es que, todos quieren que vengas con nosotros, por favor- decía Adrián rogándole.

-ustedes no cambian ¿no verdad?- Mana sonreía al ver como Adrián le rogaba.

-vamos-

Mana estaba dentro de la habitación curando y vendando las heridas que algunos niños se hacían por jugar en el amplio césped. A la hora de jugar todos se divertían, en el otoño recogían las ojos caídas y con ellas hacían dibujos, primero cogían las hojas de los arboles, le ponían goma y la pegaban en papel formando dibujos de cualquier forma y con los diferentes tipos y colores de hojas.

Pero para esta época solo habían lluvias, y no era precisamente lo mejor estación del año, cada vez que había cambio de clima los niños contraían diversas enfermedades y con las fuertes lluvias, cuando cesaban quedaban charcos, y la tierra era resbalosa así que habían varios heridos.

Pero Mana siempre ayudaba en esos momentos.

-no te muevas te va a doler un poco, es alcohol- le decía a unas de sus amigas, se llamaba María.

-!auh!, duele mucho-

-calma, ya pasara María-

Mana soplaba en la herida para que no sintiese el ardor del alcohol.

-ya esta-

-en serio, ¿Eso fue todo?-

-si-

-eres genial, gracias Mana-

-ve, anda a divertirte con los demás-

-si, eso haré-

Yami entro con una herida en el brazo, tal vez causada por los policías, la verdad era algo que no quería preguntarle simplemente tenia que curarlo.

-Creo que me han mentido, dijeron que la enfermera era muy hermosa- dijo Yami a Mana.

Esto hizo que se ruborizara y se quedara atónita.

-pero... es mas que hermosa- finalizo Yami. Esto daba a notar que le había gustado ver a Mana como enfermera.

-¿en serio?- dijo Mana.

-Pues no soy la única que es hermosa aquí- le mando una indirecta, aunque el no respondió.

Mana tomo el alcohol y comenzó a sanar la herida, que estaba un poco profunda, soplaba para que no sintiera el ardor y Yami quedaba impregnado con la escena que veía, sus hermosos ojos violetas con carmesí solo veían a una persona en particular y su interés era en ella, en nadie mas.

Una vez vendando la heria, comenzó a observar de cerca a Mana, fue acercándose a ella, la tomo por la cintura y acaricio sus mejillas, sus ojos se encontraron, quedo impacto sus ojos demostraban pureza e ingenuidad, Mana no sabia lo que hacia Yami, pero prefirió seguirle el juego.

-tienes unos hermosos ojos...- menciono Yami.

-gracias...- dijo Mana con ingenuidad, arqueando una ceja, pero los únicos ojos hermosos que veía eran los de el.

No había duda de que se estaba enamorando, su corazón palpitaba cada vez que lo sentía cerca, y no solo eso, en su mente no podía sacarlo, sus pensamientos se tornaron a el, y el simple echo de verlo la sonrojaba.

Yami se retiro del lugar, Mana no pregunto a donde iba solo quedo enloquecida en verlo, como si estuviera en un estado de !shock!.

Ya había llegado la noche, era como cualquier otra noche lluvioso, pero esta vez sus pensamientos estaban en ese chico...Sus ojos...Que reflejaban seriedad, su mirada, solamente su mirada la mataba, sentir su cuerpo la hacia explotar de la felicidad. -¿Que eran esos nuevos sentimientos?- lo que mas temía se estaba haciendo realidad, unos días atrás solo deseaba irse de aquel lugar, pero ahora solo quería estar cerca de el.

Sintió que la llamaban, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Mana, quiero decirte algo-

-dime Anabel, ¿algo malo a pasado?-

-no, es eso, sino que...- suspiro.

-esta tarde vinieron dos señores con el afán de adoptarte, le encanto la actitud que tienes en ayudar a los niños-

-¿adoptarme?¿a mi?-

-si, Mana se que es algo confuso, es una decisión que tu debes tomar-

-justamente....ahora-

-se que es un poco difícil, y aquí todos te queremos, solo esperaremos tu respuesta-

Se retiro del lugar sin tener nada mas que decir, y dejo en la duda a Mana, ¿Justamente ahora?, cuando conocí al chico mas lindo, cuando siento que mi corazón....vuelve a querer.

Se quedo pensando varias horas, hasta que el sueño le gano, antes de cerrar sus ojos vio Adrián que dormía apacible alado de ella, cerraba sus ojos lentamente y se preguntaba ¿que pasara con ellos?

Cuando se levanto vio alado de ella una rosa, era color roja, tenia algunas que otras espinas, al parecer eran muy pequeñas que no alcanzo a percibirlas. ¿Quien me habrá dejado esta rosa?, acaso fue Adrián, lo dudo sigue alado mio durmiendo. Anteriormente no había recibido ninguna rosa, me pregunto si sera de....Sintió que una de las espinas se introdujo en el dedo índice de ella.

Salio rápido para desinfectar la pequeña herida causada por la rosa, hasta que se tropezó con el...

-¿te ha gustado mi rosa?- pregunto Yami a Mana.

-acaso...Fuiste tu-

-si- contesto Yami, sonriéndole.

-me ha gustado, pero que lo detiene estar en este lugar, bien tu pudieras haber ido ayer-

-¿acaso me estas botando?-

-no...No es eso, es solo que...-

-solo, me quede por ti, para conocerte, para llegar a ser tu amigo-

Esto hizo que Mana abriera sus ojos, en impresión a lo que le había dicho, se quedo fijamente observando sus ojos, y un leve sonrojo se dio a conocer en ella.

Mana se fue rápido recordó que la herida no estaba curada, lo dejo con las palabras a Yami, no quiso contestarle, ahora solo lo quería tratar con indiferencia. Así no iba a ver nada entre los dos.

Ahora si estaba realmente confundida, Yami no tenia la culpa de haber venido justamente cuando ella deseaba irse, y ahora que tenia la oportunidad el apareció, no sabia si debía irse, lo único que sabia era que se había enamorado ¿Era un amor a primera vista?

* * *

**Sayori sakura**: reedite el primer capitulo, se que estaba el otro con horrores ortográficos, no se le puede decir errores (U__U)

La verdad me disculpo por eso, además la síntesis estaba espantosa y sinceramente ya quería reeditarlo, haber si ahora les gusta un poco.

n.n bueno sayonara, y dejen review.


	2. los recuerdos consumen

Fúnebre despedida

capitulo 2

Estaba recostada en el césped pensado.

-¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Acaso me enamore?

- eso es una estupidez-

Mil veces trato de decírselo a su corazón que comprendiera que en verdad si era algo imposible, ellos eran muy diferentes, entre ellos no puede haber nada. Era indiscutible tenia que creer su propia mentira, pero le costaba tanto…No podía dejar de pensar en el ni en sus hermosos ojos, era inevitable tenia que admitirlo, tenia que seguir a su corazón…

Tal vez cometiera el peor error de su vida pero no podía averiguarlo sin ni siquiera haberlo vivido se arriesgaría, por que era ahora o nunca , no le importaba hasta que punto podría llegar pero quería lanzarse a esta aventura, estaba decidida a irse con yami si así el lo proponía.

En los arbustos se escuchaban ruidos los cual hizo que mana se asustara y pegara un grito

-ahhhhhhhh-

¿te eh podido asustar? Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, dijo yami en un tono sarcástico del cual reía sin parar. Mana estaba enfadada tenia ganas de cogerlo y arrojarlo contra el árbol, pero desgraciadamente no pudo y aguanto todas las ganas que tenia.

-no me haz asustado, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, para la próxima ya sabré que eres tu- Aunque por dentro sabia que se había asustado no se podía enojar con su amado

- ¿y que haces tan solita?, parece que pronto comenzara a llover y no creo que te quieras mojar.

- ¿desde cuando te preocupas por mí?-

- desde el día en que te conocí, ¿o acaso no te das cuenta?-

- atem…- susurro su nombre.

-dime- pero este pudo percibirlo.

- ah….Este... Puedo preguntarte algo?

- claro- dijo el arqueando una ceja, pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a preguntar.

- ¿que es el amor?- pregunto ella un poco insegura, y sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco.

Atem no pudo resistir el reír, al contrario esto hizo sacar lagrimas a Mana.

- ¡y todavía me lo preguntas!-dijo atem

- Amor eres tu…-

Atem se acerco un poco a ella y acaricio su mejilla dulcemente, se acerco un poco y un poco mas acercándose a sus labios del cual cogio el labio inferior, y la comenzó a besar, algo que no esperaba mana que el hiciera. El beso paro después de que le cayo una gota de agua en la cabeza a mana de la cual hizo que reaccionara, mana se lanzo a los brazos de el gritando.

-TE AMO-

- no sabes cuanto espere que me dijeras eso, pronuncio atem Abrazándola tan fuerte como si fuera la primera y la ultima vez.

Esa misma noche se quedo con atem hablándole sobre su vida, atem lo escuchaba con mucha atención, una vez que ella durmió, atem decide irse no quería mas verla sufrir, mana podía tener un futuro mejor si el no estaba a su lado, con una familia y personas que la quisieran. Así que decide huir.

Una vez cerrando la puerta mana se despierta y siguiendo sus pasos sin que el se diera.

Ella estaba decidida a irse por el, a dejar todo solo por el. Sus pasos no vacilaron y se marcho sin decir nada a nadie, atem se dirigía a un lugar antiquísimo se notaba que llevaba esa casa años generaciones, nadie se atrevería a buscar ahí , ahora sabia por que nunca los habían encontrado a el ni a sus amigos .

Antes de que atem entrara, mana cayo y el percibió que alguien lo venia siguiendo, pensó que era un policía que se había dado cuenta o tal vez uno de esos guardias, el cargaba una linterna en la mano del cual señalo el lugar, vio a mana tirada de la cual se cayo y recibió un raspón por culpa de las ramas , y también por culpa de esas ramas atem percibió su presencia .

-¡¿Por qué me haz seguido?!

-este..yo…

- ¿tu?

-yo.. Yo .. NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE MI VIDA – lo dijo demasiado exaltada, con lagrimas en los ojos

-no me imagino ahora en adelante sin ti-

- ¿comprendes?

Atem solo enmudeció, no tenia palabras para contestar aquello, el se había alejado de ella para que sea feliz, pero ella no podía ser feliz sin el, no sabia que hacer, su mente estaba nublada, el quería estar con ella, era lo que mas deseaba en su vida, hacerla feliz, no comprendía por que mana había escogido a atem como felicidad en vez de ser adoptada, y tener una buena familia .

- por lo que veo no puedes caminar ¿verdad?-

- no…-

Atem no dudo un segundo y la cargo hasta llegar a la casa, que a los ojos de mana era demasiado vieja, pero para atem era su hogar, su único hogar….

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto mana con incredulidad

- este es mi unico hogar, donde vivimos yo y mis amigos

Mana al entrar sintio una atmosfera de miedo unido con despecho, de inmediato se prendieron las luces y una chica de la misma edad de atem le saludo de una forma tan amable de la cual le queria abrazar a atem, pero no pudo por que tenia a mana en sus brazos. Su cabello era café e igual que el de mana pero, un café mas claro que le lleagaba a sus hombros, cortados en capas, por otro lado sus ojos eran diferentes que el de ella tenia los ojos azules unido con celestes y era muy alta un poco mas que el de yami .

- HOLAAAAA!!!!!! -grito la chica de ojos azules, queriendose lanzar sobre el, de la felicidad que tenia de volver a verlo.

- hola – fue lo unico que alcanzo a mencionar atem.

Detrás de ellas venia otra chica y 3 chicos de los cuales se mostraron alegres al ver a yami de vuelta.

- mana – pronuncio atem

-ellos son mis amigos, el de cabello rubio se llama Joey, el de cabello castaño se llama tristan, la chica de ojos cafeces claros y cabellos café es hermana de Joey se llama serenity, el chico que se parece a mi se llama yugi, y es mi hermano menor, esto hizo que en los labios de mana se formara un O de la sopresa, pues no sabia que el tenia un hermano menor, por ultimo la de ojos azules claros , se llama tea.

Ella vio a tea con una sonrisa de felicidad , pero en cambio ella la miro y le dio una mirada de hostilidad y odio , algo que no entendia mana, ella no había pronunciado algo malo ¿Por qué ella se enfadaria conmigo?, fue lo que se dijo a si misma.

De pronto atem dijo:

-Ella es mana, y es mi ¡novia!, esto hizo que tea se enfadara mas y mas.. hasta ya no poder, del cual hizo que reaccionara de una forma odiosa, ella salio de ahí y se dirigio a su habitació , nadie se daba cuenta pero tenia lagriamas en su rostro que salian. Se encerro en su habitación, y tiro la puerta bruscamente.

Todos se soprendieron al ver la actitud que tomo tea al oir lo que dijo atem , pero al unico que no le había soprendido era atem, había algo oculto que ni los presentes en esta escena sabian solo el , y nadie mas, daba la impresión de que nadie se enteraria jamas o eso pensaron todos, por que mana hiba hacer hasta lo imposible para sacarle la verdad , pues no queria vivir una mentira con el, y sabria que si hablaba con el, el llegaria a contarlo todo con exactitud al asunto.

Una vez dejando atrás ese asunto atem le indica la hibitacion de mana, pero ella se rehusaba mil veces a dormir solo en esta casa que era un poco tetrica.

-Mana vete a dormir a tu habitación- decia atem artado con el asunto

-no yo no dormire sola, este lugar me da miedo-

-Pues acostumbrate , tu decidistes venir aquí!

-acaso no quieres estar conmigo, dijo enfadada mana-

-calaro que si, solo digo que te acostumbres al lugar-

-si tu lo dices atem, pero me rehusó a dormir sola

-entonces donde dormira, que acaso conmigo, atem echo a reir a carcajadas de lo que había dicho, pues pensaba que mana se rehusaría, pero los ojos de mana comenzaron a brillar , y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

Atem viendo eso dejo de reir, y se puso con un semblante serio.

-lo decia de broma mana…-

-pues a mi parecer es una grandiosa idea-

-no mana debes de dormir como los otros cada uno en su habitación-

-pero no quiero dormir sola- sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, atem viendo eso no podia rehusarse mas, pues no hiba a dejar que ella pasara mala noche por su culpa.

En la noche, mana abrazo atem de manera fuerte, por lo cual hizo que atem se sonrojara, mana había por fin conseguido lo que quería dormir alado de el, sabia que atem no podía rehusarse toda la noche y le daba alegría estar tan cerca de el, sentía su corazón latir y eso le daba paz al suyo, lo cual no quería irse jamás de sus brazos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levanto abrazada por atem, de la cual intento alejarse pero no pudo, entonces decidió quedarse ahí con el hasta que por fin el pudiera levantarse.

-Tu si que te duermes hasta tarde-pronuncio ella abrazada de el.

-tus reclamos no me suenan a buenas días-jaja-

-pues no lo son, e esperado todo el día para que te levantes, el reloj dice que ya son las 12:00- ¡tu si que duermes!

-supongo-

-para la próxima procurare levantarte mas temprano.

-eso esperemos –giro los ojos.

Después de levantarse decidieron ir a comer en la mesa con todos sus amigos, pero para tea los buenos días, no tenían nada de buenos estaba hartada de la presencia de mana, le fastidiaba que este tan cerca de su atem, para ella atem era suyo y de nadie mas, y no deseaba compartirlo, de ninguna forma, era demasiado celosa para permitirlo.

-creo que se les pego las sabanas a los dos- menciono tea con un todo de hostilidad.

-un poco –rió atem

Mana solo escuchaba lo que decían pues sabia muy bien que entre las dos había un conflicto y ese era quien se quedara con el amor de atem, claro que ninguna de las dos iban a compartir a atem, eso no era un tema de discusión. Pero si tea seguía insistiendo con lo mismo mana tendría que reaccionar rápido, pero no de la mejor manera.

Atem le había mencionada a mana la noche anterior que para sobrevivir ellos tenían que ir a cazar animales o traer vegetales, toda clase de comida que podría encontrarse en un bosque donde estaban, de la cual vivian en una casa abandonada.

Así que ese día tendrían que salir a encontrar comida por donde quiera. Joey y atem estaban en el grupo de caza de animales, serenity y tristan de recolectar frutas y leña para dar calor en los fríos inviernos del bosque, por ultimo a tea le habían designada el puesto de cocinar para todos, pero mana aun no tenia un cargo designado puesto por ellos. Pero ese día entonces se quedaría ayudando a tea, algo que particularmente le preocupo a todos, no sabían que reacción podrían tomar las dos a solas, pero era algo que no podían evitar. Tarde o temprano las dos iban hablar de lo que en verdad les importaba y eso era el amor que sentían por atem.

-jum…-pronuncio tea ignorando por completo a mana la cual estaba observándola con ojos muy tímidos.

-¿te...Puedo… ayudar?-pronuncio mana con una voz queda, casi no se escuchaba.

-NO NESECITO DE TU AYUDA- le dijo tea, como siempre mirándola con odio.

-yo…solo quería ayudar-

-pues no necesito de la ayuda de nadie y menos de la tuya- esto hizo que mana agachara la cabeza, tenia que soportar la arrogancia de tea. La pregunta era ¿hasta cuando?-

En la mente de tea pasaron pensamientos malignos y negativos, los cuales perjudicarían a mana y eso era lo que ella quería, perjudicarla, sacarla, echarla a un lado.

-pero creo que me podrías ayudar en algo- dijo tea con una voz tétrica, pero eso no noto mana, y en sus labios se formaron una leve sonrisa.

-¡¿en que?!-

-pues veras en el sótano hay una caja que es de color rosado un poco pálido, hay ahí unos cuchillos que necesito, para seguir preparando la comida.

La intención de tea era que le cayesen todos los cartones encima y ella se cayera así lastimándose.

-claro-

-¡ve!, que no tenemos todo el día-

Los pasos de mana vacilaron al ver que todo era oscuro, y que no se alcanzaba a ver absolutamente nada. Bajaba las escaleras con mucho cuidado, para no tropezar con nada, ni tampoco caerse.

-esto no me agrada-

-por que tuve que aceptar venir aquí- bien me hubiera quedado sin hacer nada-

Una vez bajando las escaleras, ella resbalo con un escalón del cual las termitas ya habían acabado con el por completo y una vez dado el paso, ella cayo rápidamente al piso, quedando así inconciente de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Mana!- le decían pero ella no reaccionaba, algo que no le dejo dormir por toda la nochea atem, se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido, pero no sabia el por que, tea le había dicho lo que paso, del cual no sabia si era una mentira asi que no podia creerla todavía -

Tea le había dicho, que había discutido con mana del cual ella bajo enfurecida al sotana, lo cual hizo que se lastimara y quedara inconciente. Y que tea muy acomedidamente le había traído a la habitación de atem, por que por más que la odiara no le gustaba ver mal a las personas. Cuento que atem le creyó, pero tenia sus dudas.

Pero no del todo tenia que escucharlo de la propia boca de mana para saber lo que en verdad sucedió, algo que por lo pronto no se pudiera hacer, el estado en que estaba no podía hablar.

* * *

-¡NO!- gritaba de desesperación, el odio la consumía lo que había vivido era una desgraciada, sus padres… sus padres… ese día murieron de la peor manera.

Ella había ido a la escuela, por lo tanto sus padres quedaron en la casa, pero habían tenido una discusión hiendo para la escuela a recoger a mana, lo cual hizo que se chocaran.

Su padre había muerto en el accidente, pero su madre estuvo varios meses en coma, mana no aguantaba la situación era desesperante, ver a su madre casi muerta en un estado vegetal. Sin nadie que la cuidase, por que no tenía más parientes, los doctores decidieron mandarla a un orfanato, y así apagar las maquinas que le daban vida artificial. Ella pidió ver cuando hicieran eso, pero los doctores se negaron una y otra vez. Pero de insistir tanto logro convencerlos, era la última vez que la vería, de aquí en adelante iba a estar sola ante un futuro incierto.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro no sabia que hacer, en un orfanato era casi imposible que la adoptara una buena familia, pero no perdía la fe.

Ya cuando había perdido las esperanzas, cuando parecía todo perdido, apareció el.

-Atem…-susurro, lo cual alcanzo a oír atem y le dio alegría, veía como en los labios de mana se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa, algo que le cautivaba, era imposible no haberse enamorado de ella. Era tan perfecta a sus ojos, no había nadie que se compare con ella.

-¡Por todos los dioses!- ella era tan hermosa, imposible de ver tanta hermosura encerrada en una niña de 11 años.

Aunque no la conociera por completa amaba todo de ello, no le importaba lo que ocultaba, el también nunca había mencionado su vida antes de conocerla a ella.

Pero algún día tenia que decírselo, así le costara a el contárselas, pues de solo recordarlo, le daba una sensación amarga en la boca, y su carácter cambiaba a una de terror, pero solo de ver a mana le daba esa sensación de paz, del cual le encantaba sentir.

Mientras mana seguía en su sueño, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, los padres habían discutido por culpa de ella, siempre se había echado la culpa de la muerte de sus padres, algo que jamás olvidaría que siempre la torturaría.

Mana había pedido un collar, era de cristal puro del cual al presupuesto de sus padres era muy costoso y ella lo venia pidiendo desde muy pequeña, su madre quería verla muy feliz en esa navidad que se venia, pero su padre no quería gastar su dinero en eso, y por eso había discutio todo el camino, habían discutido por que su madre había comprado el collar que tenia filos de plata y en el medio un corazón que era de cristal, su esposo le había dicho que devuelva el collar, por que había gastado sus ahorros en eso. Por eso fue la causa del accidente.

En el funeral, justamente cuando mana se despedía de su padre, le decía:

-papito lo siento mucho fue mi culpa- por favor no me dejes vuelve te necesito, eres lo único que tengo mi mamita estas grave, te necesito-

-por parte de este no recibía respuesta ya que había muerto, pero ella no lo comprendía, ni lo asimilaba bien.

Una vez terminado el entierro, ella había ido al hospital del cual, cuando desconectaron a su madre el doctor le dio el collar que lo llevaba en el bolsillo, ella se entristeció pero juro cuidarlo por siempre, era lo único que ahora le traía el recuerdo de su madre y su padre, a los que tanto anhelaba verlos.

* * *

Atem noto que mana sostenía un collar en sus manos con mucha fuerza, del cual lo comenzó a observar se notaba que era valiosa para ella vio como mana se movía de un lado para otro, así que la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo, mana lo abrazo por la cintura, atem acariciaba el rostro de ella y la intentaba tranquilizar, a lo lejos se notaba de que estaba en una pesadilla que ni ella mismo podía salir.

Aunque no podía levantarla le intentaba dar ánimos abrazándola y sintiendo el calor de ella en sus brazos se sentía encantado.

Así quedándose dormidos los dos abrazados y juntos.

Los rayos del sol la levantaron, anunciando un nuevo día, mana no recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer, tenia unos recuerdo, pero eran muy vagos al decir verdad. No recordaba por que estaba en la cama durmiendo apaciblemente con atem, si hace unos momentos hablaba con Tea.

No comprendía, pero sabia que tenia que esperar a que atem se despertara para hablar de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero creo que ya sabia lo que había sucedido y eso tenia que ser algo entre tea y mana, y nada bueno al decir verdad, sentía dolor en su pierna derecha, pero por suerte no tenia ninguna herida, en efectivo tea le había echo una mala jugada, y ella tendría que pagar por esto, pero de seguro le había mentido sobre lo sucedido a atem.

Se veía como atem se levantaba, algo que le fascinaba ver a mana, pero esta vez no podía andar de bromas con el, tenia que saber la verdad, a cualquier costo. Atem tenia todo su cabello alborotado y sus rubios mechones en su cara que le daba un aspecto angelical, y que nadie se podía resistir al verlo, mana comprendía muy bien por que tea lo quería tanto no solo por su físico si no también por lo dulce y amable que se portaba con ella y sus amigos.

Pero no le importaba si fuera necesario pasaría encima de ella para estar con el, por que era lo que ahora le importaba mas, seria capaz de olvidar su pasado para tener un futuro asegurado con el.

-¡atem que me ha pasado el día anterior!-

-ah...-

-¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-

-no para nada tengo ideas, pero son muy vagas, al decir verdad no recuerdo mucho.

-pues tea me dijo que habían discutido, y que de la cólera te fuiste al sótano del cual te caíste y te quedastes inconciente, y que ella tan amablemente te llevo acá en la cama para que pudieras dormir tranquilamente.

-ahhhh!!!!-

-eso es mentira.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo recuerdas?-

-pues como te dije tengo recuerdos muy vagos, pero lo que si recuerdo era que ella me había mandado a buscar unas cosas, era muy oscuro que me cai.

-pues de seguro estas confundiendo las cosas.

-tal vez…. Pero lo dudo –

-pues luego hablaremos con tea para aclarar las cosas.

-atem, no entiendo ¿Por qué me odia?

-por que…pues ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mi- pero yo la e querido como una hermana, y no puedo verla con otros ojos mas que esos.

-¿Por qué nunca le distes una oportunidad?

-por que no pude, quise pero como ya te mencione, yo solo la veo como una hermana.

-pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-ella me sigue amando, y como tu eres mi novia, para ella eres solo una rival.-

-¿pero no crees que es mejor hablar con ella sobre esto?-

-pues es demasiado orgullosa, dudo mucho que nos escuche, sus celos no la dejaran.

-eso no esta bien, si ella ama de verdad, debe preferir la felicidad del otro antes que a su orgullo.-

-lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada.-

-si tienes razón- Pero vas a ver esto parara pronto, eso te lo prometo-

-¿mana, que estas pensando hacer?-

-eso no te lo diré.- mana le guiña un ojo, Se levanto y salio del lugar hiendo al comedor, y atem siguiéndole atrás, estaban jugando a quien llegaba primero.

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa de la cual tea servia la comida a todos, les daba la comida gustosamente menos a mana, lo cual parecía que le iba a lanzar la comida encima, pero solo por que estaba en la presencia de atem no lo hacia.

-ten- le dijo de una manera muy déspota.

-gracias….-

Mana dijo Joey :

-¿estas contenta de estar aquí?

-claro, si estoy con atem estoy contenta y demasiado feliz.-

-wooow, nos alegra escuchar eso, mas por que nuestro amigo atem siempre se mete en lios pero tu por lo menos no eres un lió.-

-jajaja- rieron todos menos tea.

-oye joey, no siempre me meto en líos.- lo dijo un poco enfadado, pero también queriendo reír.-

-si tu lo dices amigo.-

-mmm- dijo tristan , pues entonces déjanos recordarte, cada uno de los líos en que te haz metido.-

-no gracias aun los recuerdos muy bien.-

-si lo suponíamos- dijeron todos

-por cierto mana te hemos designado una tarea muy sencilla, como tea cocina, necesitamos de alguien quien arregle las casa, debemos de tener un poco de cultura ¿no creen muchachos?-

-claro.-dijeron todos

- esperemos y puedas cumplir con tus obligaciones, como todos los hemos hecho-

- si, claro no se preocupen por eso, yo me encargo.-

- esa es la actitud que nos agrada.-

-que bueno- dijo mana

-no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante nosotros seremos como tu familia.

-¡¿en serio?!-

-si- serás como nuestra mamá y atem como nuestro papá -mana se sonrojo mucho por el comentario, pero tea por el contrario reventó de la cólera, salio del lugar a pasos fuertes.

Mana quería hablar seriamente con ella, pero vio que esta vez no se podría pues estaba muy enojada y se notaba.

* * *

konichiwa!!

esta es la siguiente continuacion espero y les guste y lo disfruten como yo

xDDDD

espero y me dejen review, por cierto agradesco los anteriores review, bueno bye hasta el proximo capitulo

n.n


	3. El pasado de yami

Fúnebre despedida

capitulo 3

El pasado de yami

Mana se notaba preocupada pues lo que ahora le importaba era hablar con tea y arreglar este asunto y no dejar que avance mas por que cada vez le fastidiaba que se enojara sin razón, pero pensándolo bien si ella fuera tea también sentiría lo mismo, pero eso no pasaría por lo tanto la única novia de yami era ella y nadie mas.

mana salio corriendo en busca de tea, de la cual vio una sombra caminando por el bosque, ella la siguió y veía a cada rato el suelo a ver si no había alguna rama o roca que la hiciera caer, pues ya había pasado por lo mismo y no quería que le volviese a suceder.

Cada vez veía como tea se alejaba mas y mas de la casa y eso comenzó a darle pánico a mana pues ella no conocía ese bosque ni mucho menos por donde iba, en cambio tea ya conocía ese lugar por que había vivido con yami ahí desde pequeño.

El pánico la comenzó a inundar mas y comenzaba a ver los árboles alzando la cabeza y cogiendo sus manos, ya se había apartado mucho, la verdad ni podía ver la casa solo veía árboles, y el hambre comenzó a venir pues solo había comido en la mañana y ahora había perdido el rastro de tea por completo.

-¿ahora que haré?- el miedo de quedarse hay sola toda la noche y no volver a ver a su yami la ponía deprimente, se decía a si mismo tonta por seguir a tea, así jamás podrá arreglar las cosas con tea, y lo peor de todo estaba en medio de la nada.

El reloj seguía avanzando y la tarde se iba apartando, y no veía a nadie más en ese lugar, hasta que alzo nuevamente la mirada y vio como la luna llena vallaba el lugar por completo, era tan hermoso ver eso, no podía negarlo era increíble, el éxtasis la tomaba por completo, hasta que uno de sus pensamientos la saco de su asombro y era el pensar de que toda la noche se quedaría en ese lugar sola. Si

la casa le parecía tenebroso mucho mas el bosque en la noche.

Lo búhos le hacían erizar su piel por completo dejándola inmóvil a cualquier movimiento que ella diera, la noche iba avanzando y sentía la necesidad de salir de hay o desmayaría del miedo.

Se notaba que mana era una niña muy tímida y miedosa, de cualquier forma perder a sus padre le iba hacer madurar un poco y hacerla mas fuerte ante los problemas o eso ella pensaba, le quería ver todo lo positivo a todo lo malo que le había pasado anteriormente, pues no por siempre podía lamentarse y culparse, eso lo tenia en claro tenia que seguir con su vida.

La luna le daba la bienvenida a la melancolía a mana pues todas las noches con su madre se ponía a contar las estrella y veía cada fase de la luna y cuando llegaba la luna llena ella se emocionaba y abrazaba a su madre que la adoraba como a nadie en este mundo, pero como extrañaba esos días que tiempos atrás eran su felicidad.

Entre los árboles se escuchaban ruidos que comenzaron a alertar mas a mana, sintió que alguien la cogía por atrás y todo los pensamientos positivos se volvieron negativos.

-mana...-pronuncio un niño de ojos amatistas

-yugi…-

-¿como así estas aquí?-

-pues yami se a preocupado por ti toda la mañana y tarde y fue a buscarte como no te encontraba quise ayudarle- yugi le sonreía a mana y esto le daba alivio después de todo ese día, no quería salir nunca mas de la casa cuando llegaran.

-por cierto y ¿yami?-

-pues de seguro te sigue buscando por todas partes-jaja-

Mana abrazo a yugi fuertemente y este le correspondió el abrazo, todo lo que había vivido ese día no lo quería volver a repetir.

-yugi… el bosque es demasiado tenebroso por la noche-

-no lo creo, e vivido todo este tiempo aquí con mi hermano y mis amigos que ya me e acostumbrado, además es el único lugar a donde yami no se mete en problemas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-este… creo que hablo de más-

-no para nada quisiera saber por que dijiste eso-

-es por que yami nunca ha sido feliz, hasta que te conoció y siempre se metía en problemas con los demás.

-¿Qué tipos de problemas?-

-el siempre se iba a la ciudad y robaba alimentos para darnos a nosotros, pero esto nos molestaba por que siempre lo intentaban atrapar, siempre le decían pobre niño se crió así por que no tiene padres, esos comentarios le enojaba a yami, por que nosotros perdimos a nuestro papá de la manera mas horrible que te puedas imaginar.

-¿Cómo lo perdieron?- pregunto mana con un poco de tristeza e intriga.

-mira mi padre siempre me culpaba a mi de la muerte de mi madre, por que ella murió en el parto, y esto siempre lo entristeció prefería mil veces a mi madre que a mi , y siempre trataba de pegarme y yami se metía para que no me peguen, mí padre me odiaba, y siempre me lo repetía, un día el me quiso matar y yami como siempre se metió y entre ellos se pelearon a la final sin querer yami dejo inconciente a papá, lo llevaron al hospital pero las heridas eran muy profundas y graves, de lo cual hizo que no resistiera y muriese.

-¿yami nunca se sintió mal por su muerte?-

- la verdad no, mas le importaba lo que me pasara a mi y siempre me protegió de todos los que me trataban mal en la escuela, el es una persona buena pero cuando se meten con alguien que admira o aprecia y quiere mucho se pone de malas.

-¿en serio?-

-si, pero nos dolió a todos cuando lo mandaron al orfanato, pensamos que no iba a volver, ya había pasado días que no volvía, por eso nos temimos lo peor.

-pero no siempre pueden vivir aquí –

- si lo sabemos pero cuando yami cumpla los 17 nos iremos a otra ciudad y el comenzara a trabajar y nosotros estudiaremos, por que en esta ciudad no podemos quedarnos.

-por la fama que tiene el ¿no verdad?-

-si, por eso, además nadie querrá darle empleo a alguien con una reputación así

-si tienes razón-

mana sonreía dulcemente, mientras que yugi se concentraba en ver la luna llena de los cuales iluminaban la noche y daba una vista apacible, yugi se ponía un poco nostálgico en recordar su pasado pero no siempre podían ocultárselo.

Aunque por otra parte si yami se enterara que yugi le contó su pasado a mana se enfadaría y mucho, al decir verdad odiaba hablar sobre su pasado, pues siempre decía que el pasado ya paso y que tiene que vivir el presente, pero por mas que quisiera vivir el presente su pasado siempre lo acompañara, por que es algo que marco su vida, y vaya que marcada decía yugi en su mente.

-yugi ¿a ti nunca te entristeció saber que tu padre te odiaba?-

- a veces…pero yami siempre me daba apoyo y me decía que no le haga caso y me hacia sentir mejor.

-el amor de un hermano nunca se podrá comparar con otro- mana sonreía

Dulcemente y la calidez que su cuerpo emitía no le hacia sentir el frió que se daba.-

-claro, tienes razón mana-

-¿no quieres volver a la casa?-

-horita no, quiero estar un rato mas aquí, se siente uno mal cuando se esta solo, pero en compañía de buenos amigos eso se hace agradable.-

Para yugi mana siempre decía cosas coherentes y que tenían razón, pero no podía ignorar lo mal que se llevaba con tea, eso le desagradaba y mucho, por que a tea siempre la vio como una hermana y mana ahora la consideraba como una hermana y no podía soportar la idea de que las dos se llevasen mal.

-sabes muy pronto serán las 12:00 y yami se preocupara mas de lo que esta, mana no resistiendo el sueño no escucho lo ultimo y se echo a dormir, ahora le tocaba a yugi cargar a mana pues en ese estado de cansancio no creo que se quisiera levantar.

Así que yugi la cargo aunque era mas pequeño que ella, su fuerza era grande y siempre ayudaba a Joey y atem en todo lo que pudiese, yugi tenia la misma edad que mana pero era un poco mas bajo que ella, pero con el peso que tenia mana el si podía.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, yami dejo de preocuparse, y vaya que susto que le había dado no haber encontrado a mana y que yugi se hubiera ido y hasta la hora que no volvía, pero al verlos a los dos juntos volviendo le dio mucha tranquilidad y paz a su corazón que por casi se colapsa.

-¡yugi!- exclamaron todos de emoción.

Pero mas que nada a yami que se había preocupado mucho, claro estaba que para tea que se perdiera mana era una bendición, pero que se perdiera también yugi eso no lo permitiría.

Yami a saltos comenzó a abrazar a yugi, pero yugi trataba de decirle algo pero este no le dejaba.

-yami…-

-que felicidad verte bien.-

-¡yami!- grito yugi.-

-esto hizo que el reaccionara y se apartara y se ponga en un semblante serio.

-dime yugi.-

-¡por casi despiertas a mana!, ten mas cuidado-

Yami sonrió al ver cuanto se preocupaba su hermano por mana y es que era obvio, los que conocían a mana se quedaban encantados.

-no te preocupes ella es muy difícil que se levante, jaja-

-¿eh? Por que lo dices-

-por que la conozco.- yami le guiño un ojo.

Yugi, sintió que le decían por atrás y lo cogían y le desbarataban su cabello y sus mechones rubios caían sobre su rostro haciéndolo que se despeinara. –oye nos tenias preocupado-

-joey no tenias que cogerme así, para decírmelo- las mejillas de yugi comenzaban a sonrojarse de lo tímido que era pero esto le agradaba a sus amigos.

Mientras yugi discutía con sus amigos yami cogía en sus manos a mana y la llevaba a la habitación, para que pueda dormir en paz y claro el dormir con ella, pero no olvidara la falta que sentía cuando ella no estaba con el.

Además todo ese día se dedico a buscarla y que suerte tuvo al ver que yugi se encontraba con mana, pero ahora que lo pensaba como así los dos se habían encontrado, la verdad no quería pensar mas y se echo a dormir, se sentía agotado y exhausto de todo ese día y que día que tuvieron todos.

Mientras todos dormían mana se levanto y pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho yugi ese día, era algo que lo estaba asimilando, pero mientras veía por la ventana, noto una silueta casi de la forma de yami pero mucho mas pequeña, mana sabia de quien era, no dudo en seguirle.

Bajaba las escaleras con rapidez pero intentando no despertar a nadie para que no se enterasen, abría la puerta con mucho cuidado, veía como yugi se iba acercando a un árbol cerca de un lago, mana se aventuro a entrar de nuevo al bosque.

Poco a poco acercándose veía el reflejo de la luna en el lago y millones de luciérnagas alrededor, era sumamente hermoso y no podía evitar sentirse feliz, como quisiera ella que yami le acompañase en ese lugar.

Pero comenzó a girar la cabeza y vio a yugi desenterrando algo debajo de un árbol, mana se acercaba y lo cogío por atrás, el cuerpo de yugi se quedo inmóvil del miedo que sintió, así que decidió virar la cabeza para ver quien le había cogido por atrás, para su gran alivio era mana.

Pero en verdad le había causado un gran susto, pero pudo tranquilizarse y calmar su respiración.

-mana ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-

-es que no podía dormir y vi, tu silueta caminando en la noche y te perseguí, pues me dio gran curiosidad saber a donde ibas.

Mana veía que las manos de yugi tenían tierra y tras eso cargaba un pequeño cofre de oro puro y le dio gran curiosidad por que alrededor llevaba jeroglíficos muy antiguos.

-yugi ¿Qué es lo que cargas en tus manos?-

-a ¿esto?-

-pues veras mi abuelito era un arqueólogo y esto el lo pudo conseguir en una de sus excavaciones, por desgracia no se mucho de el, por que el no se llevaba bien con mi padre después de que se murió mi madre lo cual era su hija, el no le agradaba como me trataba, mi padre lo aparto de mi y no tubo mas remedio que irse.

-tubo que ser duro…-

-si y mucho, pero de regalo a mi y a mi hermano nos dio este cofre que dentro contiene el rompecabezas milenario, el nos contó que tiene grandes poderes ocultos y antiguos, pero mi hermano me hizo enterrarlo- yugi agachaba la cabeza un poco triste.

-¿y eso por que?-

-es por que el dice que mi abuelito nos abandono, y que no nos quería entonces no quiso tener ningún recuerdo de el, pero en verdad el si lloro cuando el se marcho y yo lo vi, aunque se negó mil veces.-

Mana solo se quedaba escuchando, pero le intrigo mucho el rompecabezas milenario.

-por cierto mana por favor no le digas a mi hermano sobre esto, por favor…-

-no te preocupes, por cierto ¿Qué poderes crees que tenga?-

-la verdad no lo se pero siempre me e preguntado que poderes tendrá.-

-creo que tal vez sea magia antigua, ¿no lo crees?-

-¿magia?-

-si, e escuchado que antiguamente se utilizaba la magia.-

-puede ser, pero hasta que no arme el rompecabezas nunca lo podré saber.-

-en eso tienes razón-

-al decir verdad yugi falta poco para que amanezca.-

-si lo se, será mejor volver, antes de que alguien sospeche.-

Mana corrió hacia la habitación de atem y se quedo esperando hasta que el se levantara, pero le había intrigado mucho lo que había dicho yugi del rompecabezas milenario, quien diría que eso podría ocultar grandes poderes, aunque tal vez solo sea una leyenda, sus pensamientos solo giraban en torno a eso.

No dejaba de pensar que clase de poderes ocultaba y es que de solo imaginar le hacia querer comentar esto a yami, pero le había dicho a yugi que no lo aria así que tenia que aguantárselas.

* * *

Una vez yami yéndose a buscar alimento con sus amigos y mana terminando de hacer sus quehaceres, agarro la mano de yugi y le propuso algo.

-yugi, tengo una idea que te parece si buscamos mas información sobre el rompecabezas del milenio.

-¿pero en donde?-

-pues podemos ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad ¿Qué te parece?-

-este... No se...-

-vamos yami no se enterara.-

-¿tú crees?-

-claro, el vendrá como siempre un poco tarde y mientras tanto podemos buscar información.

-si, cierto-

Yugi y mana estaban en la biblioteca pero no encontraban ninguna información sobre esto en los libros, así que decidieron buscar en el Internet.

Lo único que pudieron averiguar era que los artículos del milenio tenían un poder oculto que solo los elegidos podían manejar y si armaban el rompecabezas le concedían un deseo.

La verdad esto lleno de felicidad a los dos, pero sabían que no lo podían armar pero esperaban que alguien descubriera este artículo, aunque seria difícil.

Pero no podían armarlo por que no quisieran si no por que yami no se debía de enterar de esto, por que si se enterara era capaz de regañarlos a los dos y de retar mas a yugi sabiendo lo que para el significaba y que le traía tristeza así que decidieron no armarlo.

Aunque al decir verdad esto le causaba mas tristeza a mana que a yugi por que se había esforzado mucho por averiguar de esto para que al final no hagan nada.

Cuando yugi y mana llegaron a la casa notaron que yami se veía enfadado, y creo que sabían por que era, y comenzaron a dudar de entrar, pero no podían quedarse ahí todo el día, ni mucho menos esconderse de yami.

Cuando abrieron la puerta yami quedo viéndolos enfadados, y es que lo que se venia no era nada bueno.

-yugi ¿Dónde han estado?-

-este....- yugi no sabia que decir.

-fuimos a la biblioteca de la ciudad.-respondió mana

-¿ah? ¿Qué fueron hacer aya?

-fuimos a buscar información y a leer libros.- mana respondía de una forma tan tranquila como si no tuviera miedo de lo que fuera a pasar.

-tea me dijo que se fueron a jugar al bosque y que se habían perdido de nuevo y me tenían preocupado, que otra vez sucediera lo mismo.

-eso es mentira.- respondió yugi

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron casi yugi no se exaltaba, pero esta vez le había enojada la mentira que había dicho tea, además si ocultaban algo pero no era nada malo y tal vez tea comience a pensar mal y a inventar de nuevo mas mentiras, eso no lo permitiría, no mientras el este de lado de mana.

-esta vez les creeré pero déjense de estar yéndose al bosque saben lo peligroso que es, además hay habita cualquier clase de animales salvajes y es mejor prevenir.-

-si yami.- respondieron los dos agachando la mirado por el regaño.-

Yami y mana subieron juntos y yami se recostó en la cama de la habitación pensando, cosa que le intrigo a mana.

-¿atem en que piensas?-

-pues que hasta cuando seguiremos aquí-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-creo en unos años nos iremos de aquí a empezar una nueva vida, y que yugi y tu y los demás puedan estudiar tranquilamente.

-¿en serio?-

-si, así podremos tener una vida normal.-

-tienes razón, pero a mi me gusta mucho este lugar, pero si es por vivir mejor esta bien.-

-pensaba que te desagradaba.-

-si, pero eso era antes, además nadie puede odiar la naturaleza en si ¿no lo crees?-

-jaja, tienes razón mana.-

-pero me da gusto que te sientas cómoda.-

-ya te dije que a donde estés tu estaré feliz-

Con eso último mana abrazo a atem, pero aun así se preocupaba con lo de tea, pues seguía con sus mentiras, ¿hasta cuando seguirá esto?, bueno eso ahora no le tomaba tanta importancia como antes, si no el rompecabezas del milenio seria fabuloso pedir un deseo aunque ese deseo no le perteneciera a ella si no a yugi….

* * *

konichiwaaaa!!! =)

jeje espero y les guste este capitulo, hay veces que me demoro en publicar el siguiente capitulo, pero espero y publicarlos todos los lunes y si no son lunes entonces el martes jaja

bueno me despido pero no antes sin decir FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!! y PROSPERO AÑO tambien n.n

que se las pasen muy bien en navidad, ah y espero y me dejen reviews me harian feliz en navidad jajaja xDDD byeee!


	4. Siento el vacío

**Fúnebre despedida**

Ya había pasado varias semanas, desde que supo lo de Yami y su abuelo, le costaba un poco guardar cierto secreto. Se rehusaba a romper su promesa con Yugi, aunque todavía sentía la curiosidad de descubrir si dicho deseo se cumpliría con armar el rompecabezas. Se veía que no se detendría hasta resolver el enigma del rompecabezas milenario, pero no le abastecía tener el apoyo de Yugi, quería tener todo el apoyo de su amado, que le acompañase en esta aventura, y resolver juntos el enigma que a estado por miles de años.-ah….-suspiro Mana sabia que no seria posible tal cosa.

De un momento a otro recordó a sus amigos del orfanato que siempre estuvieron con ella, jamás los olvidaría, ni mucho menos de su amigo Adrián que innumerables veces la había apoyado. Los pensamientos la confundían, no se había despidió de sus amigos.-¿ellos que habrán pensado?- no puedo seguir adelante con mi vida sin saber de ellos, lo ultimo que recuerdo era que mis amigos estaban muy mal de salud, ¿y abandonarlos en este momento? ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? Dejarlos cuando mas me necesitaban, no puedo simplemente no puedo……

Me había preocupado tanto por mi querido Yami, también por el desagrado de Tea y por el rompecabezas del milenio, que no me enfoque en mis amigos, que me acompañaron en los peores momentos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, los problemas me agobian, todo seria mas fácil para mi, si mis padres estuvieran…Pero era mas que obvio que nunca mas los volvería a ver, ellos que una vez significaron mi vida entera me dejaron, y sentí la soledad, mis amigos ¿como se sentirán?, no esperare aquí para recibir noticias, se que nunca las tendré así que no me queda otra, tendré que ir al orfanato, a donde viví mis peores pesadillas y mis sueños se derrumbaron, a donde creí que todo estaba perdido….pero lo conocí a el, al que salvo mi vida, de ese abismo oscuro.

Simplemente no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada, tengo que ir aya, mis pasos no vacilaran de nuevo, tengo que ser firme.

* * *

Mientras Yami dormía apaciblemente en su cama, Mana sabía que era el momento oportuno para dar una visita a sus amigos. Le costaba tanto irse, no podría vivir sin ver sus profundos ojos violetas que eran deseables, y mucho menos no sentirlo cerca.- ¿Cómo podría soportar estar lejos de el?- si su mirada la cautivaba.

Yami se veía tentador, como sus mechones caían en su rostro, le hacían dar un aspecto sensual, y sus brazos que la tenían cerca, abrasándola, el calor de su pecho que se posaba en ella y que se expandía en cada rincón de su cuerpo, un calor que solo el emitía, y nadie mas.-¿era acaso posible dejarlo?- tal vez no pero lo intentaría, giro su cuerpo y se encontró con el bello rostro de Yami y beso sus labios como si fueran la última vez, sintió el vació venir con solo pensar que se apartaría por unos días.

Bajaba las escaleras con mucho cuidado, con miedo de hacer ruido y levantar a alguien, se acercaba a la puerta con mucha determinación, pareciera como si hubiera entrado un ladrón.

Logró salir del lugar, pero con mucha nostalgia. Iba corriendo, para que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia, esto seria rápido tenia provisto regresar por la tarde y explicarle todo a su Yami, por un momento dudo, miro hacia atrás y sentía su corazón estallar, simplemente el amor que sentía por su Yami era mas grande que el mismo sol.

Cargaba una mochila con ropa, y algunas medicinas que había robado de la casa, tal vez esto haría enfadar a Yami, no importaba iba a valer la pena, sus amigos la necesitaban mas que ellos.

El camino al llegar al orfanato era un poco largo, tenia que pasar por la ciudad sin ser vista, ya habían rumores en la ciudad que Mana estaba con Yami y sabían que si la atrapaban a ella encontrarían la localización de Yami y lo único que no quería es ver a su Yami en un correccional para menores, ya había sufrido mucho, y no se merecía eso.

Nadie comprendería la vida complicada que tuvo, por eso no dejaría que atrapasen por mi culpa a mi amor. Mana iba corriendo intentando no hacer ruido alguno, cualquier sonido pondría a la gente alerta, y conociendo los exagerados que eran la culparían de hurtar algo.

Estaba a unos pasos de lograr su objetivo, no faltaba mucho solo unos cuantos pasos mas y estaría cerca de sus amigos. Sentía todo su cuerpo estallar de felicidad, de volver a ver a sus amigos. De pronto vio que en la puerta de entrada decía CLAUSARADO, todo con mayúscula, Mana simplemente no comprendía.- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- si solo unas semanas se había ido.

Dejando las dudas atrás, decide entrar por la parte trasera, donde recordaba había un amplio césped de color verde, y algunos árboles de cereza.

La sorpresa de Mana fue tremenda, que en sus ojos salieron lagrimas, que recorrían sus mejilla, sus rodillas se doblaron y sus manos tocaron el amplio césped. Por todas partes habían tumbas, cada una decía un nombre.- ¿acaso esto lo hizo esa enfermedad?- simplemente sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y no podía evitar llorar, diferentes sentimientos habían entrado en ella, sentimientos que no conocía. El odio poseía su cuerpo, y solo quería estar cerca de ellos.

Alguien la tomo por atrás girando su cuerpo.-Adrián….- susurro ella.

-¡sigues vivo!-lo dijo casi gritando de la emoción, sentía felicidad que uno estuviera vivo, la consolaba, pero no del todo.

-Mana has regresado.- lo dijo con voz tímida.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-todos murieron por la enfermedad, al parecer solo atacaba a los niños recién nacidos hasta los cinco años, por suerte salí vivo, y los demás que sobrevivieron, los evacuaron, yo no quise dejarte sabia que volverías... …- lo decía llorando.

-solo te quedases aquí ¿por mi?-

-si, eres mi amiga Mana y no estaría en paz, sin saber de ti.-

-no sabes como me alegra que me digas esto.-

De pronto dos hombres salieron por atrás.

-mira ahí esta esa chica llamada Mana.-

-ha vuelto.-

Los dos policías, querían tener información sobre Yami.

-¡corre Adrián!, ve donde esta Yami el vendrá por mi, anda yo mi iré por otro lado para que no se den cuenta, vete.-

-pero…Mana.-

-vete Adrián.- Mana salio corriendo hacia una colina para evitarlos, no sabia por donde iba pero no quería que la siguieran, simplemente quería estar en otro lugar.

Los dos policías siguieron a Mana sin perderle el rastro. Mana había llegado a un punto de la colina a donde se encontraba ella y el mar, y eso la perturbaba.

-solo queremos que nos digas donde esta Yami, no le haremos daño.-

-¡no les creo!- grito Mana de los nervios.

-vamos, no pasara nada malo.- insistió el policía, mientras que el otro se ponía mas eufórico.

-mira si no quiere hablar, entonces.- saco una pistola del cual apuntaba directamente a Mana.

-¡¿Qué te pasa es una niña?!- gritó el otro policía, intentándole quitar la arma que tenia en la mano.

-ya me arte de estar buscando a ese niño.-

-pero esta no es la solución.-

Mientras que intentaba quitarle el arma, esta tenia sacada el seguro apuntando directamente a mana, esto hizo horrorizarla, accidentalmente, uno de los dos disparo, haciendo que disparara directamente a donde se encontraba Mana. El piso se mancho de sangre, y los dos policías se notaban desesperado.

El policía eufórico solo giro la cabeza, mientras que el otro cogió el cuerpo de la joven antes de que cayera al agua. Abrazo a la joven niña, su cuerpo estaba helado, y sus manos se habían ensangrentado.

-¿Qué haz echo?- dijo, abrazando el frió cuerpo que ahora se sentía, sus ojos cerrados, y su piel pálida le hacia ver de una forma penosa.

* * *

-¡Abran! ¡Abran! ¡Abran!- tocaba la puerta con desesperación y gritando fuerte.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sucede?- decía una voz grave, y masculina.

-soy amigo de Mana, por favor deben ayudarla, por favor.-

-al escuchar esto, el cuerpo de Yami reacciono de inmediato.-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-luego te lo explico, necesita tu ayuda. Unos policías la querían capturar y ella ha corrido hacia la colina.-

Yami no dudo y salio corriendo, lo mas rápido que pudo, saco energías muy temprano, ya faltaba poco para que salga el sol. Lo que el no sabia era que mana había muerto y enterarse de eso le causaría una conmoción muy grande.

-mana…-dijo sin aliento Yami.

-¡MANA! ¡MANA! ¡MANA!- conmeso a gritar de lo que veia sus ojos.

No aguantaba ver a Mana en esa condición, aparto al policía de un golpe y sentía el cuerpo helado de Mana, no veía su sonrisa y por mas que la movía no reaccionaba, por mas que pronunciaba su nombre, esta no respondía, se empezó a desesperar, en su mente no cabía la perdida de su querida Mana, sentía que la locura comenzaba asechar en su mente.

El policía artado de la situación, cogió a Yami por detrás, a punto de capturarlo, el otro policía lo empujo. Mientras tanto Yugi no resistía lo que veía, y Tea se notaba triste, aunque sabia que tenia mas oportunidad no podía dejar de sentir tristeza, no quería verla morir, ni mucho menos ver triste a Yami.

Yugi llevaba las piezas del rompecabezas en su mano, no lo iba a abandonar, cogió la mano de Yami induciéndolo a correr, pero esto no quiso dejar el cuerpo de su amada, pero Yugi insistió, y salieron corriendo del lugar.

Mientras que Adrián fue capturado por el policía, nadie se detuvo a defenderlo.

No sabían donde iban y no quería irse, deseaba estar cerca de su amada, sentía la necesidad de no abandonarla.

* * *

Ya habían salido de la ciudad con mucha dificultad, pero Yami no dejaba de recordar a Mana, se echaba la culpa.-nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no fuera por mi.- se lo repetía a cada momento, y no dejaba de repetírselo.

Yami ahora tenia que dejar su vida sedentaria para ocuparse, de estar huyendo.- ¿pero a donde?-

-Yami, necesitamos ver a nuestro abuelito.-

-¿Por qué?, nunca lo hemos necesitado, y mucho menos ahora-

-¡Yami!- grito su hermano, algo que sorprendió a su hermano, el nunca le había hablado así.

-Yami mi abuelito, una vez dijo que si podías resolver el rompecabezas del milenio, te concederá un deseo. Deja de pensar tan egoístamente.-

-eso son niñerías.- dijo un poco decepcionado.

-¿Qué te cuesta averiguarlo?, antes de esto, Mana se entero de mi abuelo, yo se lo dije, ella quedo ilusionada con el rompecabezas del milenio, ella quería averiguar el enigma, pero no quería mencionarte nada, sabia que te pondrías triste.-

-¿en verdad? ella quería eso...-

-si, tu puedes hacer su deseo realidad, no te cuesta nada, solo averiguar el secreto del rompecabezas.-

-tienes razón Yugi…. Tal vez esto traiga de vuelta a mi querida Mana.-

-si, pero tenemos que encontrar a mi abuelito, es la única forma de saber como, armarlo, y necesito la ayuda de mi abuelito.-

-de eso no te preocupes Yugi, iremos a donde nuestro abuelo.-

-¿Qué pasara con los chicos?-

-tendremos que hablar con ellos.-

Yugi se notaba preocupado, por la reacción que tomarían sus amigos, aun así tenia que cumplir la ultima voluntad de Mana.

-Joey…..- decía un Yami hundido por la tristeza y la melancolía.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-

-tenemos que hablar. En este momento me iré muy lejos con mi hermano Yugi, necesito que cuides de todos, por favor.-

-¡¿Cómo que te vas?! Y a donde….-

-eso, por ahora no puedo decir.-

-se que nos volveremos a encontrar.- decía Joey aceptando que su mejor amigo se iba.

-no lo dudes Joey.-

Joey se llevo una gran sorpresa por lo que le dijo su amigo.

el tenia que meditar las cosas, hace unas horas perdió a un ser querido, ese dolor todavía lo sentia palpando dentro de el. En su alma no había paz, y no podía evitarlo, solo quería hallar respuesta a lo sucedido….

Su corazón se marchitaba a cada segundo que pasaba, solo de recordar aquel suceso, la desesperación de gritar lo tomaba por completo, y poco a poco su ser se quebrantaba, su único amor que gobernaba ahora en su corazón era la soledad impregnada por los recuerdos y fue una fúnebre despedida lo que visito aquel día a su puerta, no cabía duda de que la amaba con cada parte de su ser.

Yami y sus amigos habían decidido tomar el último viaje junto, Yugi estaba triste y Tea no aguantaba el llanto. No era justo para nadie lo que había sucedido, pero esto marco la vida de todos.

Yami se subió en un asiento completamente solo, sus amigos lo miraban preocupado, nunca se había apartado tanto como aquel día. Se notaba pensativo viendo como el bus pasaba y paraba por todos lados, no tomaba en cuenta en realidad de la gente que subía.

Una rubia se sentó alado de el, sus ojos eran violetas igual que los suyos, pero tenia una mirada coqueta que hacia que todos la mirasen en cambio Yami tenia una mirada seria.

-hola guapo.- dijo la rubia.

Solo se escucho un silencio como respuesta.

-¿te encuentras bien?- seguía hablando la rubia, Yami esta vez volteo la cabeza para mirar de quien se trataba.

-hola.- menciono Yami un poco agobiado.

-te notas mal, no es que me preocupes pero que te ha pasado.-

-¿preguntas por simple curiosidad?-

-claro, pero también por que noto que eres amigo de aquel chico.-

-¿de Joey?-

-si.- contesto la rubia, aunque un poco ruborizada.

-el es mi mejor amigo.- menciono

-por que estas aquí, ¿no deberías ir con ellos?-

-por ahora no, solo siento ganas de estar solo.-

-no pienses eso, hieres a muchas personas.- dijo la rubia con la cabeza gacha

-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-mi nombre es Mai Valentine.-

-Mai, mucho gusto mi nombre es Yami Atem Motou.-

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- pregunto Mai

-voy donde mi abuelo, llevo años sin verlo.-

-de seguro te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, ade…- no pudo continuar, ya había llegado a su destino.

-bueno, me tengo que ir guapo, nos vemos.-

Mientras iba pasando alado de todos, miro a Joey y le guiño el ojo, el se ruborizo un poco y un leve sonrojo se apareció, esto hizo sacar una pequeña riza a Mai, alzo la mano haciendo un ademán de despedida a Yami y este solo le sonrió.

Claro que para Yugi y sus amigos esto les sorprendió un poco, aunque a todos le alegraba que dejara por un momento su tristeza, menos a Tea que hacia unos pucheros y caras de desagrado, por lo cual todos lo notaron y rieron un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta y los vio con enfado esto hizo que dejaran sus rizas y que el temor los inunde, nunca se sabe que podía hacer Tea por amor.

Tea deja su enfado y se encamino al asiento de Yami, necesitaba darle ánimos, odiaba que se pusiera de ese modo.

-Yami…- dijo Tea con un poco de recelo, mientras el lo veía un poco desconcertado.

-dime mana…lo siento… Tea.- esto hizo enfadarla mas de lo que estaba, trato de comprenderlo así que no hizo caso a lo que dijo.

-estas muy deprimo, deberías ponerte un poco mas alegre, recuerda que veras a tu abuelito muy pronto….Además tal vez puedas revivir a Mana.- Yami quedo un poco confundido, pensaba que ella solo la odiaba.

-tienes razón Tea, no puedo amargarme, debo de encontrar la solución, y estoy muy cerca de averiguarlo.-

-si, es mejor verte alegre, te da un mejor semblante. Aunque no te negare que me pone triste tu partida.-

-no te preocupes, se que nos volveremos a ver.-

-¿tú crees?-

-si, no por algo somos muy buenos amigos tú y los chicos.-

-es cierto nuestros lazos de amistad siempre nos unirán, siempre estaremos juntos, y eso nadie lo cambiara.-

-Tea, pronto llegaremos espero y cumplas tus sueños de ser una gran bailarina, ahora tienes la oportunidad, espero y todos tus sueños se realicen.-

-gracias Yami, espero y encuentres la forma de encontrarte una vez mas con Mana.-

-si yo también espero eso…-

El autobús paro, dando señal a que sus amigos se despidieran, Tea tenia un poco los ojos vidriosos, pero aguantaba las ganas de llorar, tenia que ser fuerte, por mas que no pueda.

-creo que a llegado la hora que nos separemos.- menciono Yugi

-si, pero recuerden siempre estaremos juntos.- contesto Tea.

-tienes razón.- mencionaron todos.

-Joey espero y te hagas cargo de todos, ahora queda a tu responsabilidad.- dijo Yami con un poco de preocupación

-no te preocupes amigo.- dijo Joey

En todo lo que había sucedido Serenity no había mencionado ninguna palabra, se encontraba desorientada de todo lo sucedido.

Una vez que Yami cogió sus cosas y Yugi también, Tea se le aventó a Yami abrazándolo.

-Tea, por favor suéltame.- decía Yami

-no quiero que te vayas.- decía Tea.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien, recuerda lo que hablamos.-

-pero…-

-hazlo por mí.-

Tea soltó a Yami, el se decide ir con Yugi, Tea no dejo de seguirlos con la mirada, hasta que solo se veía la sombra, después como una mancha y por último perdió su rastro, tal vez era la despedida, pero sabía que pronto se verían de nuevo, eso no lo dudaba.

Joey y sus amigos deciden tomar un camino distinto, un poco lejos de Domino, a donde iba Yugi y Yami a ver a su abuelo, aunque ellos no sabían que camino iban a tomar solo se dejaron guiar por su corazón, aunque este camino seria difícil para ellos, tendrían que confiar en las habilidades de su nuevo líder que era Joey, algunos dudaban de la capacidad de Joey para manejar esta situación, era eso lo que realmente le preocupaba a Yami.

Joey siempre a tenido sentido común y eso era lo que las tranquilizaba, aunque las dudas crecian, no tenían mas opción, sabían muy bien que ni Yami ni Yugi no estarían de nuevo.

Para Yugi lo más doloroso seria irse sin Tea. Ella nunca supo de los sentimientos que Yugi sentía por Tea, pero creía que eso seria lo mejor.

Mientras iban caminando Yugi y Yami, se dieron cuentan que no sabían por donde iban, los pensamientos los había desconcentrado de su objetivo.

-¿Yugi sabes donde era la casa del abuelo?-

-¡que! Y todavía me lo preguntas a mi, no eres tu, el que en ese entonces estaba mas grande, y con mucha mas memoria.-

-tal vez…pero nunca me grave el lugar exacto.-

-entonces no sabes por donde estamos ¿verdad?- decía un Yugi decepcionado

-no…-

-¿y como encontraremos la casa de nuestro abuelito?-

-este…seguiremos a nuestro instinto.-

-mi instinto dice que te pegue.-

-creo que mejor preguntemos a alguien para que nos guié.-

-acaso estas loco, y si nos roban.-

-tenemos que arriesgarnos Yugi…. O si no pasaremos deambulando todo el día.-

-prefiero eso, antes de ponernos en peligro a los dos.-

Yami dejo de discutir con su hermano, al fin y al cabo no conseguiría nada con eso, sabia muy bien que Yugi desconfiaba de todos, ahora tendría que esperar, hasta recordar la ubicación exacta del lugar.

Yami decidió recorrer la ciudad por completo, tendría que recordar así algo, por lo menos las calles. Innumerables veces de pequeño venia hacia acá, con el tiempo fue olvidándose por completo del lugar, apenas y recordaba el nombre de la ciudad.

Tal vez Yugi si tenia motivos de enojarse con su hermano, hasta merecía mas, aunque Yugi no le haría nada, era un niño muy dulce, y un poco tímido, en el era raro que se enfadase o que gritara, pero últimamente nada estaba bien con ninguno de los dos.

Mientras Yami y Yugi recorrían toda la ciudad, las horas iban pasando, y ninguno de los dos recordaba el lugar exacto, lo único que quería Yugi era parar de caminar, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir, todo el día había pasado recorriendo la ciudad.

-Yugi, preguntémosles a alguien.-

-Yami solo por esta vez te haré caso.-

-vas a ver nada va a pasar.-

-eso espero.-

-mira aya hay unas persona, tal vez no pueda ayudar.-

-espera… Yami esas personas.- Yami interrumpió lo que Yugi iba a decir.

-no te preocupes.-

-esas personas se ven peligrosas.- se decía a si mismo Yugi.

* * *

-hola.- decía Yami con mucha amabilidad.

-hola- dijeron todos con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿me pueden ayudar?- todos se veían entre si riéndose.

-claro.- respondieron todos.

-en serio.- los ojos de Yami se iluminaron.

-si ¡te ayudaremos a morir más rápido!-

No dudo en correr.

-eh, que pasa Yami.-

-corre Yugi, corre.-

-¡te lo dije!-

-no me retes horita, solo corre.-

Yami cogió la mano Yugi para correr mas rápido y no dejar a su hermano atrás, Yugi se notaba enojado e histérico, y no solo eso tenia ganas de golpearlo a Yami, pero se aguantaba las ganas, solo por que estaban corriendo.

-Yami ya llevamos horas corriendo.-

-creo que lo perdimos.-

Los dos sentían la necesidad del aire, habían corrido mucho tiempo, y varias horas los habían perseguido, se notaba que ese día era el peor de su vida, y nunca lo olvidarían, mucho menos por todo lo que había pasado.

-Yami vez te lo dije.-

-lo se Yugi lo siento.-

-por casi nos roban, y lo único preciado que tenemos es el rompecabezas del milenio, si perdía eso, te culparía a ti.-

-lo siento Yugi se que hice mal.-

-claro que hiciste mal.-

-ya no discutamos.-

Yugi solo asintió

-¿y ahora que haremos?-

-supongo que caminar de nuevo Yugi, no nos queda de otra.-

Yami y Yugi caminaban hasta altas horas de la noche, no se podrían rendir, sabían que encontrarían tarde o temprano la casa.

Yami pateaba una soda que no tenia liquido solo era la botella

-¡que asco este día!- se repetía simultáneamente.

Yami seguía jugando con la botella, hasta que en un callejón llego a tirarlo con mucha fuerza que salio volando.

-lo siento.-

-¿Cómo que lo sientes?- giro y vio a la persona que había lanzado la botella.

-con que eres tu.-

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron, eran con las mismas personas que se había tocada en la tarde.

-no, otra vez no.- decía Yugi cansado.

-Yugi corre y deja de quejarte.-

-¡otra vez te metiste en problemas!-

-esta vez no quise Yugi.-

-cállate y corre.-

-eso es lo que hago Yugi.-

Yami y Yugi corrían hasta que entraron a un callejón si salida, todo lo daban por acabado, Yami era un dolor de cabeza para Yugi, todo el día se la había pasado metiéndolos en problemas.

-¿ahora que aremos?-

-no se Yugi, estamos atrapados.-

-si ya me di cuenta.-

Se veía que los motociclistas, querían divertirse esa noche. Ese lugar estaba sin ninguna persona, y nadie los iba a venir a salvar, eso seria un milagro.

-esto es tu culpa Yami.-

-lo se Yugi, este no ha sido un buen día, ni cuando comenzó.-

-dejen de hablar niñitas, no les pasara nada.- decía uno de los motociclistas.

-llévenme a mi, no se metan con mi hermano.-

-no se preocupen, pronto se irán los dos al cielo.-

Otra motocicleta se notaba por atrás, había saltado la reja por completo.

-¿están bien chicos?- decía una rubia con ojos violetas.

-si.- decía Yugi.

-súbanse, rápido.-

Yami y Yugi no lo pensaron dos veces, y se embarcaron.

-¿y adonde vamos?- pregunto con incredulidad Yugi

-a donde ellos no nos alcance querido.-

-por casi sentí que moría, en ese lugar.- decía Yugi

-¿Mai que haces a estas horas?-

-trabajo hasta tarde.-

-espera, espera, ¿ustedes ya se conocen?-

-claro Yugi.- decían los dos.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Donde?-

-digamos que hoy.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mai veía el espejo de la moto.

-creo que tenemos compañía chicos.-

Mai aceleraba todo lo que podía, hasta que se entro en una calle y pudo perderlos.

-por cierto ¿ que hacían en ese lugar?-

-estábamos buscando la casa de nuestro abuelo.- respondió Yugi.

-¿acaso no conocen?-

-no muy bien, veníamos cuando éramos pequeños.-

-como se llama tu abuelo.-

-Salomón Motou.-

-ya se de quien hablan.-

-¿en serio?- respondieron juntos los dos hermanos.

-si, es el de la tienda de juegos.-

-¿nos puedes llevar?- pregunto Yami.

-claro, eso no será un problema.-

-gracias.-dijeron los dos

Mai, Yugi Y Yami iban en la motocicleta, por suerte Yugi no ocupaba mucho espacio, así pudieron alcanzar en la motocicleta.

-creo que es aquí.-

Yami y Yugi reconocieron el lugar de inmediato, era en ese mismo lugar, donde su abuelo los llevaba a jugar.

-ahora que recuerdo mi abuelo siempre tenía muchos juguetes, y era una tienda de juegos donde vivía.-

-!y a la hora que lo recuerdas!-decía Yugi un poco histérico.

-se me había olvidado por completo.-

-como siempre.-

-gracias Mai, por traernos aquí.-

-no te preocupes.-

Aquí comenzara mi viaje, donde podré reencontrarme con mi amada, se que pronto la volveré a ver, ella me esta esperando.

Pronto Yami y Yugi empezaran una nueva aventura, y esperaban que todo salga bien para ellos.

* * *

Sayori sakura: se que me demore en publicar este capituló, pero espero que lo disfruten, aunque pobre de Mana T_T ella no merecía eso.

Mana: ¡tu fuiste la que me sacastes de la historia!

Sayoria sakura: etto… pero tal vez vuelvas.

Mana: ¡en serio!

Sayori sakura: claro si Yami descubre el secreto del rompecabezas.

Mana: [¬¬!] tu sabes que tal vez no pueda.

Yami: ¿Qué hablan de mí?

Sayori sakura: ¡no!

Yugi: dejen de discutir.

Mana: tiene razón Yugi.

Sayori sakura: gracias por leer este capitulo, espero y me dejen review n.n [aunque casi no tengo] xDDD pero lo esperare.

¡Sayonara! n.n


End file.
